mariahcareyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of unreleased songs
Pre-Record Deal Songs According the US Copyright Office, Mariah Carey had started to copyright songs in 1985 when she was just 15 years old. The registration numbers for the following copyright songs are in brackets. She has two registered on May 16, 1985: *"Ticket to Heaven" (PAu-723-819) with music by Joel Kushnick and lyrics by Carey *"How to Begin" (PAu-723-833) with music by Paul Kushnick & lyrics by Carey On June 14, 1985, Carey registered: *"Discover That You're Mine" (PAu-734-102) written by Mariah. Mariah Carey had also registered a song with songwriting partner Clarissa Dane, then roommate and friend, on December 28, 1987: *"Fade Away" (SRu-129-353) (not to be confused with "Everything Fades Away") with lyrics by Dane and Carey and music by Carey. * On February 11, 1988, the song's credits were changed to have both writers share claim in music and lyrics. The December registration says the song can also be known as "(You Just) Fade Away" (SRu-125-712). Dane later revealed the song having a Rock feel and stated Carey as one of the most versatile persons out there claiming she can sing any style, any genre in a 2004 interview with leading fansite Mariah Daily. The opening lyric was described as: "Just another lonely night" with the style of the song being AOR something in the vein of late 80's Heart and Chicago. Mariah Carey (1990) Mariah and her songwriting partner, Ben Marguiles, wrote several songs together before she got her recording contract, and several after she got it, including "Love Takes Time" and "Vision of Love". As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concerned with Carey having a flawless debut, many of the songs they had written did not make the album. "Here We Go Round Again" was the first song they ever wrote together being described as a Motown sounding R&B/Soul song. "Do You Ever Wonder" was placed on Carey's famous demo tape, but also never made the final album cut. Mariah and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the odds of the songs being released. Since Mariah has now left Sony, the possibility of the songs being released is almost nonexistent. In 2005, Mariah bought the rights to all songs from Sony. The registration numbers for the following titles are in brackets. *"Unspoken Emotion" (PAu-1-667-059) *"Surrender To Me" (PAu-1-667-057) *"Now You Got My Heart" (PAu-1-667-060) *"No Doubt" (PAu-1-667-062) *"Let Me Go" (PAu-1-667-070) *"Into The Light" (PAu-1-667-107) *"Hypnotized" (PAu-1-667-101) *"Here We Go Round Again" (PAu-1-667-103) *"Echoes Of Love" (PAu-1-667-107) *"Don’t Take The World Away" (PAu-1-667-058) *"Do You Ever Wonder?" (PAu-1-667-100) *"Baby" *"I Lose Control" *"Bee mar suite 82288"'1 (PAu-1-119-135) *"Bee mar suite III"1 (PAu-1-134-561)1 (These could be unfinished works, songs without titles, or songs from the first album (released or unreleased) that had no titles or were not finished before registration.) According to BMI, Mariah registered 2 songs written with Barry Mann, one half of the famous songwriting duo Mann-Weil with his wife Cynthia Weil. *"Breaking The Chains" *"Can You Hear Me?" *"We're Not Making Love Anymore" (featuring Michael Bolton) was initially scheduled to be released on either Mariah's debut album or Michael Bolton's "Time, Love & Tenderness" album in 1990. The song has reportedly been performed live once at an untaped debut showcase for Mariah's debut album in 1989/1990 featuring both artists. Unfortunately due to some schedule conflicts, Mariah was unable to finish the studio version as she was in the recording process of her then sophomore album, "Emotions." It was eventually released on Bolton's 1991 album featuring Patti LaBelle. Daydream (1995) *"The Crave Song" was originally written for the "Daydream" album. It is unknown who Mariah wrote or produced it with. Mariah teased about the song in interviews, only calling it "The Crave Song" and mentioning that it was full of innuendo. Her manner of speaking showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never release the track. Mariah used to have a record label named Crave, but there is no evidence to suggest that the song and the record label are related. Rainbow (1999) * "Crystal Ball" (featuring Lauryn Hill) was originally written for the Rainbow album. It was a collaboration with hip-hop singer Lauryn Hill and it remains unreleased because of the fact that it was never recorded because both singers didn't have time to record the song. *"After Tonight" (featuring Luis Miguel) was released on the album "Rainbow", with no featured artists. It was originally intended to be a duet with Mariah's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel, titled "Till The End," but because the vocals of Carey and Miguel were not musically compatible (due to Mariah's high range), the couple were forced to repeatedly re-record the song with several documented takes. Finally, a frustrated Luis took the recording of the song and ripped it up. Although this was originally explained as the reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Miguel do exist. Since Mariah is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and had a falling out with Luis Miguel, this version is likely to never be released. Glitter (2001) *"Lillie's Blues" (420597162) with credits to Carey, James Samuel Harris III, Terry Steven Lewis, and James Quenton Wright **The song with a Jazz Blues sound is featured early in the film "Glitter", where the young Billie (Isabel Gomes) and her mother (Valarie Pettiford) are in a bar singing and the young Billie showcases her vocal abilities. It may be that the song was never intended to be recorded by Carey, but given copyright status primarily for its purpose in the movie. A portion of the lyrics are featured in the film. *"Love Will Never End" *"Love Is A Battlefield": This song was a remake of the Pat Benatar classic. *"Anything Can Happen" rumored first single from the earlier stages when the accompanying movie was titled "All That Glitters." *Songs featuring Prince were recorded but never released due to the release deadline of the album. Charmbracelet (2002) *"The Wedding Song" was originally written for the "Charmbracelet" album. The song was written and produced by Carey, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis. Jam and Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *"Reach For The Sky" was originally written for the "Charmbracelet" album. The song was written and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius, at Compass Point Studios in Nassau, Bahamas, along with the songs "Subtle Invitation" and "There Goes My Heart", the former of which made the album and the latter of which was an added track on the Asian-only re-release. Carey mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit "Hero", and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Arena type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. When questioned about the song at the March of Dimes Awards, she said that she decided to include "My Saving Grace" on the album's final cut instead of "Reach For The Sky." *"Yours" (featuring Justin Timberlake) was released on the album "Charmbracelet", with no featured artists. The song was considered to be a duet with Justin Timberlake. The co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, thought Justin's voice would suit the song and he was called in to record some vocals. Carey was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. In 2005, following the success of Carey's "The Emancipation of Mimi", rumours surfaced that Timberlake was eager to work with Carey again on the same song. The Emancipation of Mimi (2005) *"When I Feel It" was originally written and produced by Mariah Carey and Mahogany for the "The Emancipation of Mimi" album. The song was supposed to be released on all versions of "The Emancipation of Mimi" and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the album's tracklisting. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample of The Dynamic Superiors' "Here Comes That Feeling" that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Carey and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result, the track was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joy Ride" replaced it on the album. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "When I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by fans of Mariah Carey in early 2005. The entire track leaked to the internet in July 2007 after a snippet was featured on Mahogany's official MySpace profile, but a controversy arose after fans complained that he had charged $1.99 for the song but failed to deliver it on time. In a recent interview with Rashmi Shastri Mahogany stated about "When I Feel It" that "it's so soulful you would want the whole album to be like that." *"Your Girl" (featuring N.O.R.E.) was released on the album "The Emancipation of Mimi", with no featured artists. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. L.A. Reid, Carey's manager at the time, believed the album had enough guest appearances; as a result NORE's raps were removed. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Carey fans in early 2005. Miscellaneous Songs The American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers, abbreviated as ASCAP, has registered in its database several unreleased or unfinished songs accredited to Mariah. The ASCAP Title Code for the following songs are in brackets alongside the song's writers. *"Headlines" (380354894) written by Branford Marsalis *"Flow" (360517442) written by James Samuel, Harris III, and Terry Steven Lewis) *"I Pray" (391751774) written by Crouch Kenneth Scott and Carey - the song was performed by Paul Robbins on the Oprah Winfrey show, where it is said that Mariah Carey (present for the show) wrote this song especially for Paul. ----